gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II
Need Photos Edited Can someone edit the pic of Seravee II so it can be placed in the infobox? ThanksGaeaman788 03:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to whoever loaded the pic, but you think can you also load up a rear pic? Thanks in advance. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 06:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :this is a super high res source http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/3892/1285424173462.jpg, can someone crop it and post it please? I can do it but I'm very busy lately so I can't. -SonicSP 13:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Edited hi-rez rear image and added to Seravee II profile. Arvis1804 16:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Completed Description Okay guys, I finished revamping the description page. Any thoughts? Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 06:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I edited the page and removed some if you do not mind. I removed the specific section regarding the combos since I doubt it by the design but I left the speculative part inside the main article paragraph. Also removed the confirmation regarding Seraphim's Drive destruction and the Trial System speculation since it was not a Seravee ability to begin with and was more towards the a Nadleeh lineage ability. I also removed the Seraphim developed from, since while Seraphim may have influnced it somehow the Genealogy seems to link it main to Seravee. -SonicSP 16:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also changed the Bazooka IIs to just Bazooka since that's how the name HG Raphael manual used. Don't know why they chose it but they did so I think we'll just go with it. -SonicSP 16:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Seravee II's bazooka can do the same as Seravee's; There are some covers underneath which prevents the double bazooka function. --Bronx01 22:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) SonicSp, since you saw the movie, you feel that Seravee II has no twin drive capability? It makes sense in my head that any unit with more than one drive would have twin drive since Tieria has access to all of CB tech. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 22:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't make sense for a suit with 3 GN Drive Taus to have a Twin Drive System just for the backup MS. And Seravee's GN Bazookas have covers for the hands and for the main bazooka barrel which would prevent it from combining. Gaeaman788 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Then again, a Twin Drive System would compensate for that, remember, all four Fangs of the the Reborns Gundam destroyed half of the Ptolemy II despite being arguably weaker than then the Bazookas of the Seravee, now put that power into two seperate bazookas. -The Phantom Impact 23:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It really depends on how much a Twin Drive system is practical for the Tau Drives in the first place since Tau Drives do not generate any net energy for itself like the originals do. So its going to be draining itself quite a lot energy when its generating those exponential particles. Reborns was powerful but we only saw it fight one battle in its own launch area and we do know know how practical it would be as a longevity travel/mission suit. Even with increased electrical supply (even the Forced Ahead Scouting extra, its 2 week period is greatly reduced when it enters battle and its not even a Twin Drive), exponential is cutting it a bit close. For the moment though, nothing seems to suggests it directly. SonicSP 16:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Article Title Change Suggestion Since the designation is GN-008RE, with RE signifying a repair variant like Exia Repair and Dynames Repair, IMO, the title of the article might have to be renamed to "Gundam Seravee Repair" or "Seravee Gundam Repair" to maintain consistency. Good idea or no? * No. Look at referrence image below, it clearly say Seravee Gundam II. It might not make sense, but it's official. やらないか? 09:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :The suit is named Seravee Gundam II officially. Even in the case of Exia, the name Repair is just used because CB used that designated word in the actual name. We don't name it Repair because of the fact that its repaired but rather because CB used the word Repair. They did not in this case, so there's absolutely no reason to do so. Seravee II makes perfect sense because there was a lot of modifications on the suit than even Exia R2 did; even to the point where it can fold up. :00 Raiser Condenser Type has the RE designation in it as well and it lacks the Repair name. CB uses it when they want to I guess, although truthfully the RE in the designation number is more potent than the "Repair" word being in the name it seems since more of the repaired suits have it. (save repaired 00 Seven Sword G, repaired Arios Ascalon and repaired Cherudim SAGA that is) -SonicSP 14:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC)